


To Have Sweet Dreams

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Jealous Peter, M/M, Poor Jordan, Possessive Peter, Stiles is beautiful, helpful sheriff, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish asks Stiles out</p><p>Hell ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> Rebakitten who said 'So does Parrish need a talking to? Maybe Peter sees him eyeing his mate and feels a need to pay him a visit?'
> 
> Insomniac2010 who said ' I loved seeing jelous stiles in the previous chapters. What about jelous Peter?'

‘You wanna hear something funny?’ fourteen year old Stiles asked, drumming his fingers excitedly over the dashboard. Peter arched an eyebrow ‘Um, you know the new Deputy? Parrish?’ Peter nodded once, curious, and Stiles coughed a little, blushing ‘he said he thought I was ‘hot in that crazy nerdy way’. He asked if I wanted to see a movie sometime next week?’

Peter’s knuckles turned white gripping the steering wheel, but he simply smiled ‘what did you say?’ He asked with forced lightness

‘I said I’d think about it, text him.’ Stiles chews on his bottom lip ‘I’m telling you because you’re _you_ and I know you won’t judge me. I’m worried about my dad. Because of the age difference.’

Peter couldn’t help his chuckle ‘I don’t think your father would mind a seven year age gap, Stiles.’ He'd certainly gotten used to twenty-two

Stiles beamed ‘that’s good. Because I think it’s my type. Older, muscled and blond.’

One claw pierced the felt of the steering wheel. He gritted his teeth. _Peter_ was even older, even more muscled, and even more blond. ‘So you’ll give him a text, then?’

‘I dunno.’ Stiles clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as though he wasn’t toying with Peter’s very existence. ‘I’m not swimming in offers over here. There are very few people who find a combination of this-‘ he tapped his temple ‘and this-‘ he gestured to his body ‘very exciting. I gotta snap those people up when I find ‘em.’

Peter slammed on the brakes and turned to him ‘Stiles, you are _beautiful.’_

Stiles stared at him, ‘uhh…thanks?’

Peter sighed ‘Stiles, you’re arguably a genius, you dumbass. And you’re easy on the eyes. Very easy on the eyes. Don’t buckle for the first person to tell you that because eventually everyone will tell you that. And you choose from them. You choose the one who means it.’ You choose me, goes unsaid.

Stiles shrugged, fiddling with his hoodie zipper ‘how long does a guy have a wait?’ Stiles managed weakly, and Peter growled. Stiles was _14\. 14._ He took a deep breath, Stiles had to be fifteen. He had to. He needed a chance so he didn’t resent Peter.

‘Go out with Parrish, see what it’s like. But remember, you don’t owe him anything.’

‘I guess.’ Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as they started driving again ‘would be nice to kiss someone though. Just to get it out of the way. One day the Unicorns are gonna come back and I don’t want this pesky virginity following me around.’

‘Virginity is underrated.’ Peter stated ‘I find virgins very sexy.’

Stiles flushed ‘doesn’t that defeat the purpose?’ They stopped in front of his house, and Stiles smiled up at Peter ‘a guy- Danny, asked me about you today at school. Who you were and why you pick me up, and I tried to explain, and I realised how difficult it was. You’re…you’re a werewolf, and a family friend, and my _best friend_ and I can talk to you about anything, like even the really embarrassing stuff- like remember that dildo I broke?’

Peter couldn’t help his huff of laughter ‘yes, Stiles. I remember.’

‘See- you helped me! Your first reaction was to know if my freakin’ ass was bleeding! I didn’t know how to describe you, but I realised I didn’t have to. You’re just _you._ And that’s all I need.’

Peter smiled honestly, ducking his head ‘I’m glad, Stiles. I want to be here for you. Always.’

Stiles grinned ‘that’s great. Because I wanna order another dildo but my dad is on the look-out, and I mean, fingers are great and all but I _need one._ A man has needs you know?’ He shot Peter a look ‘well I mean, even were-men must have needs, so I was wondering- you’re pretty good at sizing people up, and I know this is kinda different, and I’ll totally pay you back-‘

‘you want me to buy you a dildo.’ Peter deadpanned.

Stiles took it though, pecking Peter on the cheek ‘thanks dude,’ he grinned hopping out of the car ‘and I think I’ll text Parrish, who knows? That dildo may come in handy more than we think,’ and he chuckled all the way up to the house about the use of the word ‘handy’ and Peter bashed his face into the steering wheel.

The boy was so infuriating.

That didn’t stop him from going home and looking though. A possessive streak getting stroked at the thought he was choosing what Stiles put into his body. So what if he chose a relatively small one that was shaped suspiciously like his own? No one had to know. And he ordered some lube too. Stiles was clumsy. Peter popped a knot too that night, just imagining Stiles using it and he shifted in excitement.

…

…

…

Stiles called him ‘creeperwolf’ sometimes, if Peter did something that could be construed as…well, ‘creepy’. For example, apparently growling at people who tackled Stiles during lacrosse, or dead animals on the porch, or Stiles waking up in the middle of the night to a nightmare and Peter was already in his room to comfort him. Or the mysterious slashed tires of any teacher who gave Stiles a bad grade- and there were countless others.

This, Peter agreed, would qualify as creepy.

Stalking their date.

Parrish smelt of arousal the second he saw Stiles, and Stiles obviously felt comfortable with him. Peter lurked in the bushes; watching. Yup. Definitely creeperwolf right now.

‘Hey Stiles,’ Parrish beamed ‘you look good,’

Stiles mock pouted ‘don’t I always?’

Parrish gulped ‘no-no, I mean, of course you do, you’re gorgeous-‘

Stiles laughed, kissing Jordan on the cheek, looping their arms together ‘I’m only teasing, Jay,’ he murmured ‘so, what’s the plan of action?’

‘Um- so, so I was thinking we could go see the new Avengers movie, I know we both love the comics, and then we could grab your favourite heart attack hamburgers and then we could drive around in the cruiser and I’ll let you flash the lights.’

Stiles covered his heart with his hands ‘I’m being properly wooed! You’ve done your research,’ he nodded proudly ‘and will you fire your gun for me? I’m a sucker for guns.’

Peter immediately noted down where he could procure a gun from.

He could barely contain himself. His fangs and claws kept popping out as Parrish put an arm around Stiles and Stiles rested his head on his shoulder. Parrish traced deliberate circles onto Stiles’ arm and rested his head against Stiles’.

Stiles was a bundle of excitement after the film ‘That was _so good!_ I can’t wait to tell Peter!’

‘Peter?’ Jordan frowned for a moment, before snapping his fingers ‘that guy you hang with all the time.’

‘Tis the very same.’ Stiles nods ‘he’s one of the smartest people I know. I trust him with everything. He told me to text you, you know,’ Stiles winked ‘he’s one of the good guys,’

‘Yeah?’ Parrish relaxed slightly ‘so-‘ Stiles had pinned him to a wall, and Peter watched, surprised.

‘Sorry,’ Stiles breathed, grinning ‘that was impulsive of me.’

Parrish smiled ‘I don’t mind,’ he settled his hands on Stiles’ hips

‘I’ve never been kissed before,’ Stiles said, eyes trained on Parrish’ lips ‘I’m probably not very good-‘

‘You’ll be per- _Ow!’_ Parrish jerked away, cradling his arm, where something like a piece of metal had pierced it and blood was spewing.

‘Oh my god-‘ Stiles eyes the wound, and fainted.

Peter called an ambulance, and ran home.

…

…

…

‘Hey-‘ Stiles, aged fifteen frowned ‘does that mean Parrish last year was-‘

‘Me.’

Stiles half smiled at him ‘you big mutt.’ He rolled his eyes, flopping back on his bed ‘I _liked_ Parrish! He went out of his way to woo me.’

‘I go out of my way to woo you!’

‘Yeah but you’re my soulmate! He just wanted a piece of all this.’ Stiles gestured to himself and Peter snickered

‘but you’re all mine.’

‘True that,’ Stiles groaned, beckoning for Peter to lay beside him as they both stared up at the ceiling ‘does that mean Hannah at the circus-‘

‘-I tied her laces so she fell in the tank.’

‘Huh. And what about Marcus and the hike?’

‘Planted some rosemary ahead of time. Found his allergies in the hospital with a little help from Melissa.’

Stiles snickered ‘nice!’ And held his hand out. Begrudgingly, with a fond smile, Peter high-fived him.

…

…

…

‘Stiles is mated Parrish.’ John says carefully as he catches Parrish watching Stiles catch a nap in one of the holding cells. Stiles is eighteen, and his neck is littered with hickeys that he wears proudly. He also wears a silver necklace, with a beautiful wolf pendant that Peter gave him at their mating ceremony. ‘They’re a forever thing, you know?’

Parrish nods, turning back to his work. But mere moments later, the Sheriff catches Parrish looking again.

Now, it isn’t that the John thinks Parrish would ever do anything. But Stiles is a friendly drunk, and a very heavy sleepier and…Parrish could interpret things wrongly, Stiles could be taken advantage of- and that’s where John doesn’t need to think anymore. He calls Peter.

‘Hello?’

‘Peter, watch out for Parrish.’

‘…Deputy Parrish?’

‘Yeah. I’m probably just overreacting, but he watches Stiles. And I know my boy is perfectly capable of handling himself, and I’d fire him straight away if he was ever out of line, I just thought you should know.’

‘Can you give me any specific examples?’ Peter asks, his voice dripping power and possessiveness and John wonders why he thought this was a good idea. He catches sight of Parrish watching Stiles and licking his lips- advantage, yes that's right.

‘I don’t want a dead deputy found in the woods, Peter.’ John warns and can almost hear Peter rolling his eyes. When did Peter and Stiles become so similar? ‘Well, there was this one time Stiles was hanging upside down and Parrish was looking at his stomach. And now, Stiles is asleep and Parrish is watching. He also likes bringing Stiles lunch sometimes, it’s probably nothing-‘

‘I’ll sort it.’ Peter growls.

…

…

…

That night, Peter’s eyes open.

A very gorgeous, and naked Stiles is plastered to him, mumbling Peter’s name and sighing in contentment. Peter peels himself away carefully, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead and grabbing his clothes, and jumping out of the window.

He knocks on Parrish’s door instead of breaking in through the window like he wants too. It takes Parrish a while to open it, which Peter supposes is fine, considering it is nearly three am. ‘Mr Hale,’ the deputy stutters upon seeing him ‘i-is everything alright?’

Peter smiles, letting his fangs drop ‘Everything’s just fine, Jordan. I merely came to check up on a few things.’ He let his eyes flash red and Jordan whimpered ‘Like you know Stiles is _mine_ right? I mean-‘ Peter laughed ‘I can understand you looking at him. The kid is gorgeous. You should see him under all those baggy clothing. And I can understand you talking to him. Stiles is funny, and clever. But he’s my mate. My soul mate.’

Parrish swallows and nods ‘I k-know.’

‘Now, I know you had a couple of dates, but those days are long gone. Do you understand?’ Parrish doesn’t say anything, and so Peter grips the side of the door and crushes it into splinters and woods, leaving a nasty gnawed hole. ‘Do you understand?’

‘Yes. Y-yes.’

‘Great!’ Peter beams at him ‘I’m glad. Have a nice night, Deputy.’ And he whistles as he walks away. He can hear Parrish’s heart beat hammering for most of the walk home.

Stiles jostles when Peter slides back in beside him, frowning in displeasure ‘you left me.’ He pouts sleepily, and Peter trails his hands down Stiles’ pale back, over his plump ass and over the tight hole

‘Hush little one, sleep,’

And that’s how they sleep.

One of Peter’s long thick fingers buried in Stiles’ hole, the other tight around his back, whilst Stiles lies straddling one of Peter’s thick thighs, cheek resting on his chest.

Peter drifts off thinking about fucking Stiles in front of Parrish, and then tearing Parrish’s head off with his teeth.

Ah, sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the night (or should I say morning?) :) HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Think I wanna do some smutty ones next, but I'm open to all prompts!
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENT AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER THAN LIGHTSPEED!


End file.
